1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to uninterruptible power supplies, and more specifically to an uninterruptible power supply having an adjustable user interface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Centralized data centers for computer, communications and other electronic equipment have been in use for a number of years, and more recently, with the increasing use of the Internet, large scale data centers that provide hosting services for Internet Service Providers (ISPs), Application Service Providers (ASPs) and Internet content providers have become increasingly popular. It is often desirable to operate equipment within data centers seven days a week, 24 hours per day, with little or no disruption in service. To prevent any disruption in service, it is common practice in data centers to use uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) to ensure that the equipment within the data centers receives continuous power throughout any black out or brown out periods.
In some instances, UPSs have an interface through which users can receive information about the UPS and provide inputs to the UPS. For example, a user interface can have a screen which displays information, such as modes of operation and system parameters. The user interface can also have buttons and/or keys that allow users to input commands to the UPS.